Legend of Saddness
by Timber Delonic
Summary: Just a little teaser of a story I might be writing. Jiraiya/Naruto Saddness has plagued the life of many, dragging them down into its deep, deep depths. But what's the history of Naruto's saddness? Rated M for future if I continue.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone, this is Timber Delonic. I've been gone for a while and I'm sorry for that. Usually I write CSI MIAMI fics and I have one on my account but I lost my muse for it awhile back. And then my friend got me hooked in Naruto. So I wrote this little Teaser to see if anyone likes it. Beware, if I do continue to post this online it will get sad. Naruto, from what I know, has not had a kind life despite the fact that he's always smiling. I thought I might go in depth to his history while writing my own AU. WARNING! This pairing will be Naruto and Jiraiya, since I've recently found love for him. Also, this won't quite follow this anime. That's why its an AU. Let me know what you guys think of this. **

**Love Timber Delonic**

* * *

The child's wailing continued to get louder as the tall figure held him. Blue eyes opened slightly to stare at the old man. The old man smiled softly, despite the tears in his eyes and softly stroked a finger down the wiry scars across the chubby little cheeks. "Naruto." He uttered softly and the small baby stopped crying for a moment, gazing into his kind, old eyes. He had a tuft of blonde hair on his head that seemed as soft as a cloud. The old man smiled as he lovingly rubbed it.

Men in uniform surrounded the old man and the small baby, Naruto. "Sarutobi-sama, the council wishes to speak with you." Sarutobi sighed and handed off baby Naruto to one of the ANBU. "Anbu-san, please take Naruto to the Hokage's office. And please, one of you fetch Jiraiya-san and escort him to the office. When he arrives hand Naruto off to him and tell him I will arrive to talk to him once the council is done with me. Guard the exit and make sure nothing happens to either of them. I fear this night is far from over." Sarutobi lifted his hand to pinch his nose as he grimaced. He watched as two ANBU, one carrying Naruto and the other to find Jiraiya vanish.

* * *

He paced throughout the office like a lion, his mane of long white hair trailing behind him. His dark eyes trailed every where, looking for danger. His mouth, which was usually in a state of perversion, was in an angry and sad frown. His glove clad hands clenched with his need to hit something. He felt a sharp pang in his heart but he refused to cry, not yet. He had red lines run from the bottom of his eyes all the way down to the bottom of his face. He was a large man but not overly so. His sandals clanked against the floor as he waited.

The door to the room opened and he snarled at the ANBU who came through it, until he caught sight of the small bundle wrapped in his arms. His dark eyes softened and his pacing stopped as his hand reached out, his fingertips trying to touch the bundle. He stopped a few feet from the ANBU. "Is that…?" The ANBU stepped forward holding the bundle securely in a blue blanket, a small head with a tuft a blonde hair peeking over the edge. He held the baby out towards the fierce man, watching as strong hands took a hold of baby Naruto. The hands unsure but holding him firmly, making sure not to drop him. "Yes Jiraiya-sama. This is the baby." The ANBU backed out of the room and closed the door, taking a guard next to his partner.

Jiraiya pulled the blue blanket back and looked at the small baby. He looked over the baby's peach skin, making sure to store this moment in his memory. He looked at the small stomach and saw a black seal sitting there, looking ominous. Tears collected at the ends of his eyes before slowly trailing down his cheeks. The sobs that came from his mouth sounded like a wounded lion. His body was tight with tension, but the hands around the baby never lessened nor tightened. A single tear dropped down off his cheek and onto the baby's forehead. Sky blue eyes opened curiously before a small hand wrapped around a tendril of white hair that went past the man's shoulders. Jiraiya's sobbing slowed as he opened his dark red rimmed eyes to see a small hand tugging on his hair. He caught the baby's gaze in his and though tears still streamed down his cheeks a small smile stayed on his face. "Naruto." The man said hoarsely. He hugged the child to him before sitting on a chair in front of a desk. He held the child to his chest, one hand cradling the baby's bottom for support and the other resting on the baby's back.

He looked down at the small child as he maneuvered around until he finally settled, his small hand still holding Jiraiya's hair and his head resting above his heart, the steady beat soothing the child to sleep. Jiraiya looked the child over. There seemed to be no injuries from the attack, but Jiraiya still frowned. He was so small. He only looked to be six pounds five ounces. Such a small weight for a baby. Sighing, Jiraiya leaned down and breathed in the scent that was Naruto before he succumbed to sleep.

* * *

Sarutobi sighed again as he waved the two ANBU aside from the door. "Stay here, I will summon you soon." With that said he stepped into the office to find the most tender heart breaking scene. Jiraiya, his previous student was sheltering and sleeping with the small baby infant, Naruto. Tears started to well up in his eyes but he held them back. There was still much to do. He reached his hand forward, intending on shaking Jiraiya awake before his student grabbed his wrist, preventing the action. Dark eyes opened and relaxed slightly once they saw who it was. "I want to adopt Naruto." Jiraiya spoke softly to avoid waking the small baby. Sarutobi looked to the ground, his gaze saddening as he looked from Jiraiya to Naruto. A knot formed in his throat and he cleared his voice, watching the baby stir but not waken. "I'm afraid that's impossible Jiraiya." Jiraiya's gaze hardened, his anger rolling and thrashing through the air like a living creature. Like a lion denied its cub.

"What do you mean impossible?" He gritted out, still trying to be quiet. Sarutobi smiled softly, though it held no joy. "You would have been yelling by now if it weren't for that child. You would have made a great father Jiraiya." Sarutobi sighed and sat in the Hokage's chair, his posture anything back relaxed as he took it. Jiraiya's eyes widened slightly at the sight of him sitting in the chair. "The council has re-appointed me as Hokage for now. They have also made demands including Naruto." Jiraiya held baby Naruto closer to him, closer to his heart, fearing what Sarutobi would say next. "They have demanded that you nor Tsunade be allowed to adopt him, as I am Hokage now I will have no time to care for him. They have stated that he is to be put into an orphanage. For now, that is all they demand of Naruto's life. Minato, before he died, stated that he would like Naruto's last name to be Uzumaki after Kushina and that he is not to know about his parents, at least for the mean time. He stated that it was up to me to decide when he should know. Minato also asked that Naruto be viewed as a hero for his part in this. I am not so fickle nor naïve enough to believe that the towns people will see it this way, which is why, as of tonight, I am decreeing that no one talk to Naruto about the nine tails fox, the Kyuubi. I am sorry Jiraiya, but the council has spoken."

Jiraiya clenched his jaw as Sarutobi finished talking, his anger ripping through the room, as if trying to destroy all he came in contact with. The two ANBU stationed outside the door walked in, feeling the killing intent coming off of the Toad Sannin. "I'm sorry. Take Naruto." Sarutobi told the two ANBU. They approached Jiraiya slowly, not making any sudden moves. The one who had given Jiraiya Naruto took the baby gently from him. Jiraiya snarled and the spike in chakra awoke Naruto, who cried upon finding himself in the arms of someone else. Jiraiya's anger toned down as he took in Naruto's cries. He softly touched the baby's forehead where his tear had landed earlier. "I'll come back for you Naruto. That's a promise." The two ANBU stalked out of the room, leaving Jiraiya alone with Sarutobi. "I'm leaving. And you'd better give me permission because either way I'm leaving tonight." Jiraiya glared at Sarutobi, his hands clenching and turning his pale skin whiter from the strain. Sarutobi nodded and watched as Jiraiya, the Toad Sannin, his previous student disappeared from Konoha for a long time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it's been so long. I noticed some errors in this chapter so I'm reposting it. Also, expect more chapters soon.**

**Yours Truly**

**Timber Delonic**

* * *

The small child looked around the village, his sky blue eyes always curious. He spotted the ANBU tailing them and watched in awe as they jumped from rooftop to rooftop. His small pudgy fingers gripped the white jacket he was clinging too. His light blonde tresses waved softly in the breeze. He looked on as the villagers looked at him an emotion, that he'd now come to recognize as hatred, disgust, spite, and loathing, contained in their eyes as they watched him pass. They waited until he and the old man walked by before spitting on the ground. Children were even ushered in by their parents. He saw a little girl, tugging on her mother's wrist, trying to go back outside. "But why not mama?" The little girl whined, her cheeks puffing up and becoming red. "Because sweetie, its outside. I don't want it hurting you or contaminating your mind." The mother picked up her child and walked in, closing the door behind her.

He looked up at the old man who held him securely in his arms. He always felt safe with this man. "Jiji?" He asked in a small voice. The old man in question, looked down at him. His head surrounded by a white and red hat with the kanji on it. His white coat billowing about them. Dark eyes turned to the child. "Yes Naruto?" Naruto fidgeted, his hands clenching and unclenching about the white Hokage coat.

"Jiji, why do they hate me?" Naruto turned his innocent gaze back towards the villagers. His blue eyes looked at the ground, as he contemplated why Jiji wouldn't let him walk anymore. It was because the villagers had kept dropping things or kept trying to trip him. He looked up and saw the saddened gaze of Sarutobi looking at him. "I don't know Naruto. I don't know." Sarutobi replied solemnly, often wishing he had the answer to that very same question. An answer that didn't equate to Naruto being a demon.

* * *

Sky blue eyes watched as the other children laughed and played. Their laughter rang throughout the area. He stood up, off of the ground and approached a small trio of children, laughing merrily while pretending to be ninjas. They stopped playing as he walked up, scowls plastered all over their faces. "What do YOU want pest?" A child said, her orange her swept up into a ponytail and her dark eyes starring at him in disgust that she didn't understand. It was a conditioning Naruto had learned at the age of four. All parents taught their children to hate him, taught them feelings they couldn't even understand yet. Naruto didn't understand it, why they hated him, why they taught it to their kids. He hoped one day that a child would ask their parent why they wanted them to hate him. He'd like to know the answer.

"Can I play with you guys?" Naruto asked in a small voice, his arms holding onto each other. Another girl, this time with black hair and dark eyes pushed him to the ground, sneering. "Why would WE want to play with YOU? Everyone hates you! You such a snot nosed brat! Go away before we tell the adults on you!" Her voice was loud and grating to his ears. Tears started to gather in his eyes and the last of the trio, a boy with brown hair and blue eyes, laughed at him. "Aw! Is the poor baby gonna cry?" The trio walked away laughing to themselves. Naruto sat and silently cried. He looked up and saw Sarutobi walking towards him, a gentle smile on his face. Wiping his eyes on his sleeve a big grin plastered itself to his face as he raced forward. "Jiji!" Naruto cried out happily before launching himself at the Hokage. Sarutobi laughed before picking Naruto up in his arms. Sarutobi saw the tear tracks down Naruto's face. "Why were you crying Naruto?" Naruto sniffled and looked down, away from Sarutobi's dark eyes. "I tripped." Sarutobi hmmed but the frown on his face was still present. He tightened his grip on Naruto before walking away with him.

"Naruto." Naruto looked up at his face as he walked. "I came to tell you that I won't be visiting for a while." Naruto started sniffling as tears once again gathered in his eyes, but they didn't fall. "But why? Is…is it because of me?" Sarutobi looked down at the four year old, and smiled warmly, reassuring Naruto. "Naruto, I'm going to have a lot of Hokage business to attend to and therefore I won't be able to spend a lot of time with you." Naruto wiped his tears away before looking back up. "Its so you can protect the village, right Jiji?" Sarutobi nodded at Naruto's answer and got a large smile from the child. "Okay then! I wanna be JUST like you! That way I can protect everyone too!" Sarutobi smiled at Naruto. "Say, how about we go get some ramen?" The reply he got was an ecstatic yell.

* * *

A girl was crying in the middle of the park. Her hair was a light shade of pink and her skin was a soft creamy pale. Her hands kept wiping at the tears streaming down her cheeks, small hiccuping sobs coming from her mouth. A group of older kids sat there, smirks on their faces as they taunted her. "Gosh your forehead is just SO big! I bet I could write something on it and the whole village would see!" Her sobs got louder and Naruto decided he couldn't stand it anymore. He walked towards them, the group towering over him like giants. He glared at them before opening his mouth. "Leave her alone! She doesn't deserve this!" One of the kids slapped him across the cheek, leaving a red imprint behind and forcing him to the ground from the force of the blow. "Oh look! The freak came to forehead girl's rescue! How sweet!" Naruto's sky eyes looked at them before he stood up again. "I said leave her alone!" The group starred at him and the girl, the leader snorted and turned to leave, but not before shouting that they weren't even worth their time.

Naruto looked at the little girl on the ground. "Their gone now." She wiped her eyes on final time before standing and dusting herself off. "Thank you. My name's Sakura. What's yours?" Naruto's eyes light up in happiness, perhaps he'd just found his first friend. "Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki." Sakura's green eyes widened as she took in his appearance. The blonde hair, the blue eyes. She began backing away slowly. "What's the matter?" Naruto questioned as he reached out to touch her. Sakura screamed catching the attention of the adults. "STAY AWAY FROM ME! DON'T TOUCH ME YOU FREAK!" The other adults caught up to them and glared Naruto's way before they began throwing things and chasing him.

Naruto cried out loud as a rock hit his head, making him bleed. He turned tail and ran. He ran for what seemed like hours and faintly he could here the mob. "DON'T COME BACK! NOT TO THE PARK OR THE ORPHANAGE YOU DUMB DEMON!" Naruto sobbed as he sat in the alleyway, tired, cold, and hungry. He wasn't welcome anywhere it seemed.

* * *

Sarutobi walked towards the orphanage, a small smile on his face. He hadn't seen Naruto in six months, just imagining how excited he would be made Sarutobi smile wider.


	3. Chapter 3

**As promised a new chapter, I didn't want to let you guys get an update about how a revised a chapter thinking it was actually a new chapter. That's happened to me a few times enough to irritate me. This chapter's a little small, but there will be more coming.**

**Yours Truly,**

**Timber Delonic**

* * *

Sarutobi walked towards the orphanage, a small smile on his face. He hadn't seen Naruto in six months, just imagining how excited he would be made Sarutobi smile wider. He approached the orphanage watching softly as the children played around with each other. He tried to spot Naruto, but the boy was absent. Walking inside he moved towards the woman at the desk. She paled as he approached. "H-how can I h-help you H-hokage-sama?" The woman managed to stammer out. "I was wondering if you'd seen Naruto around?" If it was possible she managed to get even paler. She fiddled with a few things on her desk and Sarutobi began to get irritated. "W-well, you see H-hokage-sama, Naruto seems to have…r-run away." Shock ran through his system, dread filling him at first, and then rage. "What do you mean he…ran away?" His calm anger and the spike in his chakra began to make the woman flinch away. "He just wasn't here one day!" She squeaked out quickly. Sarutobi grabbed her wrist harshly hauling her up to his level so he could look her in the eyes. "And you just did what, nothing? Why weren't you and the staff out there looking for him! Why has no one informed me! Just how long has he been _missing_?" She struggled to get out of his grasp but he wasn't letting her weasel out of anything. "He's been missing just shy of six months!" She yelled out at him, her hand clapping over her mouth after she let that out.

Black rage filled Sarutobi. Naruto had been missing just days after his last visit and he never knew. The child was out there somewhere, lost, alone, maybe even hurt. If a single hair was hurt on his precious head he decided then and there that the whole orphanage staff would pay. Two of the Anbu who always followed him rushed in at the yelling and stiffened as they saw the Hokage's angered posture. Sarutobi flung the woman towards them and growled out, "Put her in a cell, I will have words for her later." One of the Anbu nodded and disappeared with her, Sarutobi looked to the other. "Naruto has been missing for six months. I want you to gather the Anbu and search the town and the surrounding forests. I will be joining your search." The Anbu nodded at the orders before disappearing as well. The Hokage stalked out of the orphanage, determined to find Naruto.

* * *

Naruto snarled at the wolf facing him. His small body contorted to look bigger, his teeth flashing, and his small hands gripping the ground below him. The wolf growled and bared its teeth, its eyes going to the small dead rabbit between them, debating its worth. Naruto snarled again and his body tensed for attack. The wolf charged and the two went down in the dirt. The wolf biting and clawing while Naruto used his small form to his advantage and squirmed out of the reach of its jaws. He tried biting and clawing at it but his teeth and nails were unfortunately too human to do much damage. A chunk was bitten out of his shoulder and he yelped, tears coming to his eyes. Just as he thought the wolf was going to finish him the strange transformation he'd felt many times since his coming in the forest over took him. His teeth grew to fangs and his nails to claws. He snarled more fiercely and swiped at the wolf, severely injuring it. It yipped and turned tail and ran, forgetting the rabbit. Naruto scrambled to the rabbit before devouring it, ripping into its raw flesh. He hardly noticed that his wound was all but healed.

Life in the forest was both a blessing and a curse Naruto found. On the one hand, no one called him freak or demon, or did bad things to him, but on the other, he missed his Jiji. The old man had been the shining light in his life. He often found himself whimpering in night from the loneliness. His first few days he found himself doing nothing but crying. Starving he tried to scrounge up food, but soon found out that as long as he thought like a human the animals out smarted him and foraged and scavenged long before he got there. It was as he was starving and beginning to see his ribs that this strange power emerged allowing him to overcome a small fox and eat it.

From that point on he felt just a little less lonely, as if something was watching over him. Sometimes as he slept he thought he heard a deep gruff voice growling out unsavory words about the humans in the village, but just as soon as he woke he forgot them.

A bird chirped overhead as he kept tearing into the rabbit, blood dripping all down his front. His clothes were torn and frayed, slashes from branches and animals making huge holes. His clothes seemed to hang on through sheer will of force. He shivered briefly as the autumn wind blew through. He finished the rabbit, tossing the carcass off in a different direction before going to a nearby stream to wash off his face. The sun was setting and the chill began to take over the land. He hurried on all four limbs to the small burrow he'd been occupying in the ground. It was small, defensible, hidden, and most of all, it kept the wind and rain out. He settled down in the dark hole, the loneliness eating him up before dreams of a strange creature comforting him with thoughts of blood lulled him to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Another chapter, my muse just seems to be hitting me upside the head with inspiration. A word of warning, not for this chapter but probably sometime soon there will be major sadness. Just thought to warn you, like I said this really isn't going to be a happy story, I don't even know if it will have a happy ending. Guess you'll just have to stick it out to the end eh? ^-^ Haha. Thank you to all the reviewers who seriously made me remember this is a good story and they wanted it to continue.**

**Yours Truly, **

**Timber Delonic**

* * *

"What do you mean you can't find him?" The calm anger that Sarutobi exuding through that single sentence was enough to put all the ANBU on edge. It had been weeks since the search for young Naruto had begun, but the months that had gone by since he had gone missing did nothing but erase the evidence of his presence. Ibiki had even gotten in on the action knowing how much they all missed Naruto. He was a bright little ray of sunshine that was born under less than ideal circumstances. The ANBU were all scrambling to cover their asses and find him. Usually one of the ANBU would check on him at least once a day, to make sure none of the villagers went too far. As if that wasn't an insult to their profession they were given precise orders from the council not to harm anyone who had touched the boy. They were glorified baby sitters who could do nothing but send the poor boy on his way, it rankled them.

The work the council had sent in previously six months prior had kept them all extremely busy, the Hokage included. Mission after mission and mountains of paperwork as far as the eye could see! They had only just recently gotten a break only to find little Naruto gone. They scoured the streets and forests going so far as to ask the skies for an extreme and impossible flood that would just so happen to send the little child their way, but the skies had been sunny and silent for weeks now much to their irritation. Having no other alternative they asked Ibiki for help, which only dug them into a deep hole when he found out about their incompetence at not checking up on the child. Which they all paid for in blood, sweat, and tears in their new training regime with the lead interrogator.

Ibiki himself had interrogated the woman from the orphanage, but gleaned nothing from her other than the sordid details of Naruto's daily life and how much hatred was shown to the child. It took him everything he had not to rip his kunai into one of her organs where it would do the least amount of damage and the most amount of pain. It was entirely irritating as well to watch the woman crumble and the slightest twitch from Ibiki. She posed no satiation to his blood lust. He couldn't understand the villagers' irrational fear of the child. Yes, he housed a great demon inside of him, but because of him the demon wasn't rampaging through the streets. What did the villagers think? That Naruto was their plan B instead of their plan Z? Naruto's body as a vessel was the absolute last plan they would use and they had to because even their strongest ninja had been unable to defeat the creature.

The ANBU was brought back to the present as he calmly informed the Hokage, "Any sign of his presence has been washed away by the natural elements and other animals. He is no longer in the city, of this we are certain. The time period was simply too long for us to find any sign. Hokage-sama…" At this point the ANBU hesitated to finish what he was saying. Sarutobi clasped his hands together and motioned for the ANBU to come closer. The ANBU stepped closer until he was next to the Hokage speaking in a small and quick voice. "We cannot help but…wonder within the time frame of this incident and the amount of work we were given if this incident wasn't somehow…staged by forces of a…ill persuasion Hokage-sama."

Sarutobi's face turned grim and his anger cold at that thought. It was true he thought, they had been given an unbelievable amount of work six months back. He'd remember thinking it would never end. The council never held any love for Naruto, but to actively seek to push the boy from the village? What were they planning? Sarutobi sighed tiredly and scrubbed his hand over his face. This was why he had never wanted to be Hokage again. It reminded him of just how powerless he was. A figure head with strings attached to each limb with puppeteers steering his every move, unable to find even a single child. A child who was dear to him. How many more people would they drive from this village? Jiraiya, Tsunade, and now Naruto. He couldn't help but hope it might drive him away too, but then who could work within this layer of corruption? Sarutobi held his head in his hands, tears silently streaming down his cheeks as his shoulders shook with the sobs he held in.

* * *

Naruto watched from behind the tree with curious eyes. He peeked at the figure in the small clearing of flowers. The light illuminated her small figure and he couldn't decide how old she was. Her small tan hands were weaving a crown of white flowers. Her brown eyes starred unseeing and her white hair kept flitting in her face. She huffed and Naruto had to stifle a laugh. The girl tilted her head to one direction and smiled softly. "You can come out, I won't hurt you." Naruto gasped and hid behind the tree fully, only peeking out after she had gotten quiet. He approached her on all four limbs, careful to be quiet in case this was an ambush by the village children. He stopped in front of her, crouched low to the ground.

"Aren't you afraid of the monster?" He asked softly, afraid to break the atmosphere. The girl's face twisted into an expression of disgust before she settled it into a determined expression. She grabbed his face in her hands, Naruto startled and closed his eyes waiting for pain, but all he could feel was her softly running her hands over his face, tracing his features. When she took her hands away Naruto finally opened his eyes to look at her. What he saw amazed him. She was smiling! At him! "Well, you don't feel like a monster. So I'm going to say you aren't one, okay?" Naruto smile brightly, he felt like a sun had just opened up in his chest. "My name is Yuki, what's yours?" He couldn't believe this was happening, after days and days of wishing, of nights spent starring at the stars, he was finally getting a friend. Perhaps he thought, it was the mysterious presence that hung around him, comforting him, giving him powers to attain food. If so he couldn't help but be grateful, he'd never had anyone give him anything except for Jiji. He resolved himself to thank the presence whenever he saw it, so it would know how thankful he was for it. He turned back to Yuki, drawing closer. "My name's Naruto." Yuki laughed softly before drawing him to sit at her side. "Well Naruto, do you know how to make flower crowns?"


	5. Chapter 5

**These chapters just keep coming out like a factory machine! So the next chapter will definitely be VERY depressing, so WARNINGS now. If you guys have any ideas for the story I will take them into consideration by the way, I have mostly my own ideas for his childhood, but new ideas are always appreciated and you will be properly recognized for them. Thanks for all the favs and great reviews by the way. It's because of you guys that I picked this story up again.**

**Yours Truly,**

**Timber Delonic**

* * *

He lifted the cup of sake to his lips. By this time he was on his six maybe seventh cup? Honestly he couldn't remember at this point. All the alcohol served as now was a means to the end of his memories and feelings. Come this year little Naruto would be turning eight. He wondered how much like Minato he looked like. He seemed to be the spitting image of him when he held him as a baby. He'd never know for a long while. The council in all their ancient and ultimate wisdom had denied him guardianship of the boy. He slammed the sake cup down harshly with a bang. Those old doddering fools! The only conceivable reason for that, that Jiraiya could come up with that made any sense was that the fools didn't want a child to interfere with his ninja business. If he had gotten custody of Naruto then the fools would be right to worry because he would have quit.

At least with him and Tsunade gone Sarutobi and the ANBU team would take care of him. He had to be in capable hands, or at least that's what he wanted to believe because he was too much of a coward to go see for himself. He poured himself some more sake and downed it with barely a swallow. He eyed the woman across the room who kept giving him flirtatious looks. He'd hate himself for this in the morning but right now he just didn't want to feel. He stood up and walked past her brushing her arm. As he walked to his room he could hear her delicate footsteps. He opened the door and let her in, closing it behind them.

* * *

Naruto laughed brightly as Yuki made a funny face at him. The months with her just seemed to roll by. Naruto didn't feel quite so lonely any longer. Yuki never starred at him with feelings of hatred or disgust, instead she seemed to smile brightly at his presence, though sometimes the things he said made her sad. Since that day when they made flower crowns she had come by every day and he waited hours for her, just to see her.

Today she was teaching him how to read and he absorbed everything she said like a sponge, eager to learn. Naruto asked her once how she could read if she couldn't see, apparently she was hit in the head some years ago and the lights had simply disappeared. Yuki had seemed sad but then he told her that she could still see, just differently. She smiled at him and he could feel the sun in his chest blooming even warmer. If he kept getting warmer he was afraid he'd burst into flames!

Some days they just sat in the clearing listening to the sounds of nature. Naruto learned how to be patient and still, his eyes closed and a soft smile on his face as he held her hand. It always saddened him when she left, though she tried to persuade him to come to the village a few times. He knew though that he would find nothing but grief. The hole from missing Jiji was still there but he wouldn't give up Yuki for anything, not even for all the ramen in the world. He sent a silent apology to Jiji for that but it was still the truth.

"Yuki-chan?" Naruto said hesitantly. Yuki tilted her head up in his direction before humming out a yes. Naruto fiddled with his fingers looking down at them. "Will we always be friends?" She stopped tying flowers together and turned her unseeing gaze towards him. Though she couldn't see physically Naruto always thought she saw more than most. She smiled brightly her gaped front teeth showing in her enthusiasm. "Of course Naruto-chan! I promise!" If Naruto had realized this would be the last time he saw her smile like that he would have begged her to smile just a little longer.

* * *

Sarutobi sighed as he sat at his desk, starring aimlessly at the paper work in front of him. Life seemed to have lost its luster now that Naruto was gone. Even the ANBU moved a little less lively. His heart ached something fierce and he wondered if Naruto was still alive or if he was even near the village. It would be just shy of a year this month since he had gone missing.

Sarutobi turned his attention back to the paper work when he heard a commotion outside of the building. Puzzled, he stood up from his desk and walked out of the main entrance way to see a mob a village people and two boys covered in blood. One boy just looked bruised, the blood only coating him. The other boy had claw marks across his face and stomach, he was bleeding badly. "What's going on here? Get that boy to the healers!" His ANBU rushed forward to take both boys for immediate medical attention.

The crowd wouldn't settle down and Sarutobi couldn't hear any of what they were saying. "ENOUGH!" The crowd quieted down and the Hokage motioned for one of them to speak. "It was that demon! He attacked our children unprovoked! He's been living in the forest and when the boys went to go get one of their classmates they found the demon trying to brainwash her! They boys don't know what happened to her since they were attacked and ran straight here. That demon should be punished!" The crowd started to get rowdy, Sarutobi paled when he heard the accusations. Naruto would never do such a thing! Besides, the wounds looked as if they were caused by some animal and the Kyuubi was tightly sealed up. None of his influence could escape. Sarutobi was just about to speak up when a new voice was heard over the rabble.

"I concur. The demon must be punished for his crimes." Sarutobi sucked in a breath as he faced the new comer, Danzo. Danzo's one brown eye starred at Sarutobi, something like triumph on his face before he turned back to the crowd. "I have the full backing of the council on this matter. We will find the demon and deal with him appropriately." Sarutobi couldn't help the feeling of dread that settled deep in his stomach. His ANBU were also appropriately disturbed at this news. Danzo was about to go on a man hunt for Naruto, and there was nothing that any of them could do.


	6. Chapter 6

**First of al WARNING! DEPRESSING-NESS UP AHEAD! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! Also I hope you guys appreciate the sadness of this chapter. It was really hard to write while watching Jesse Cox on Youtube play Skyrim. Honestly, you have to try to write something depressing while watching any of the funny guys on Youtube who play games.**

**Yours Truly,**

**Timber Delonic**

* * *

Winding time back a few days, Naruto and Yuki sat once again in the clearing. They talked and laughed together and Naruto thought nothing could possibly go wrong. Of course according to a certain law that exists even in the Naruto's world, anything that could go wrong, would. The first sign of company was the snapping of twigs, Naruto tensed and became angry with himself for not noticing sooner. Two young boys stumbled through the woods and into the clearing. They brushed the leaves off of themselves before turning their attention to Yuki and Naruto. "Yuki! Get away from her you freak!" One of the boys ran forward grabbing Yuki's wrist and yanking her behind them. She screamed as he twisted her wrist. Naruto felt the anger begin to grow in his stomach. He growled at them and crouched low, taking an animalistic stance. The boy pulled out a kunai and swiped it towards Naruto in a threatening manner. 'I'll gut you like a fish for trying to corrupt her!" Yuki was weeping and protesting, grabbing onto the boys clothes. He ignored her and pulled forward, that was the moment when time seemed to slow.

Naruto couldn't remember the exact moment, all he knew was that one moment the boy was lunging towards him and the next Yuki was on the ground crying out in pain. The anger that swelled in Naruto's gut changed drastically in those seconds. It festered like a poisoned wound and rose up like an ocean in a raging storm. His black rage consumed him and he could feel the mysterious power swirling around him. The boy with the kunai tried to run away and all Naruto could see was red. He jumped into the air pouncing on the boy and tore at his face. The scream he got in return was one he relished. He raised his claws again and slashed at his midsection, aiming for vital organs but missing with the boy's squirming. He poised his hand to make the boy suffer more when he heard the tiny mutter of his name.

His gaze turned back to Yuki and saw her hand searching for him. The black hatred disappeared and he rushed to her side. The wound was deep and gushing blood. He pressed his hand to it trying to stop the bleeding and used his other hand to lean her up so he could stare into her eyes. Though she couldn't see her stare was frightened and pained with tears streaming down her cheeks. "Y-yuki!" She reached her hand upwards and clasped it in his hair. "I-it hurts Naruto-chan." Naruto's eyes began to sting but he held the tears back. He pressed deeper onto her wound and she cried out in pain breaking his heart. "You're going to be fine Yuki-chan! Just fine! I-I just need to get you some bandages or something…you're going to make it!" Her body started to shiver and he pulled her closer trying to share warmth. "I'm c-cold N-naruto-chan." Naruto hastily ripped off what was left of the shirt he had. It was tattered, dirty, and now too small for him, but he draped it over her. It must have worked though because soon her shivering stopped. She pulled his head closer to her level and starred in the direction of his eyes. "I w-will always be your f-friend Naruto." Her eyes began to dim, the light leaving quickly like a fire being snuffed out.

"Y-yuki?" A single tear fell down Naruto's cheek as Yuki failed to respond. "Yuki!" Naruto shook her violently trying to wake her up. She was still and cold, lifeless. Naruto kept shaking her until it finally sunk in, she was dead. He howled loudly, birds taking off in terror. He cried like a wounded animal and tore at the dirt below her but left her unharmed. He calmed himself and put his lips on her forehead in a gentle goodbye. He stood carefully holding her body like it was a delicate flower. He carried her into the center of the clearing and set her body down as he began digging. It took him hours to make a decent sized hole, but Naruto was gone. His mind had shut down, his body on auto pilot. He gently lowered her body into the pit and walked around the clearing gathering flowers. He sat on the ground making a flower chain out of small yellow flowers. Once he was done he put it on her head. He starred at her for a moment or two not wanting to say goodbye but knowing he had to. He slowly and methodically scooped up dirt and gently tossed it onto her until the hole was full and she could no longer be seen. He starred into the distance at the village beyond the forest and started walking, only wanting to see one person.

* * *

Sarutobi sighed, he could feel all the years of his age now. His bones ached and creaked and his mind was weary. The mob had left long ago and Danzo already had his precious Root members out looking for Naruto. Sarutobi, likewise, also had his ANBU out looking for him. He was just about to turn around from the gates and go inside when he saw something he would never forget in for the rest of his life. Naruto, the small child that he was, was simply walking past the gates and into the village. His entire body from head to toe was either covered in blood or dirt. It was his eyes though that bothered Sarutobi, they were blank and lifeless like a doll. "Naruto?" Sarutobi held the boy in his arms weeping for him. He was just about to whisk Naruto away when Danzo and his Root member appeared.


	7. Chapter 7

**So, I didn't upload yesterday because I assumed most of you would be entertaining relatives like me. Also I ate so much food I went into a food coma. I hope you guys have had a happy dead turkey day! **

**Yours Truly,**

**Timber Delonic**

* * *

"I see you have apprehended the criminal Sarutobi, good. We'll take him into custody to be brought before the council so they can decide his punishment." Danzo motioned to his Root members. They closed in on Naruto and Sarutobi. Sarutobi moved forward, intending on stopping them when a small hand stopped him. He looked down to see Naruto staring at him, his expression still blank. "I just want this to be over Jiji. I deserve whatever punishment they give me." Sarutobi couldn't know it but Naruto blamed himself for Yuki's death. "Naruto." Sarutobi murmured, his voice full of emotion. The Root members closed ranks on Naruto, grabbing him roughly and leading him away to the cells. Sarutobi watched them take Naruto, his heart breaking into shreds. Danzo stood off to the side smiling.

* * *

They tossed him into a cell below the city. He landed with a small grunt but otherwise showed no sign that it disturbed him. He could hear Sarutobi outside arguing with his treatment. "Is he not even allowed necessities? A bath for goodness sake! What if he's injured?" The Root members waved away his concerns and finally escorted him forcefully away. With the silence as his only friend now Naruto's mind couldn't help but fade back to that moment. Everything was peaceful and happy and then yuki was on the ground and bleeding. It was all his fault, if he had just never approached her, never tried to make friends, then she would still be alive. Her blood was on his hands. Even if he could wash himself he knew he would never know what it was like to be clean again. He looked at his arms covered in blood and suddenly it was like he couldn't stop scratching. For a moment, he thought if he replaced his blood with hers that somehow it might bring her back, or make her death meaningful.

Then from out of nowhere, a voice could be heard. "You would allow them to make you sink this low?" The voice was deep and animalistic it rolled over Naruto in a presence that spoke of ancient times when there was only survival. Naruto looked around wildly but could not find the source. "They killed her! They took her innocence from her and for what? Because you are a monster? Kill them! Feel their blood run down your claws! Avenge her and let them know how powerful you are! That you will not stand for their injustices against you any longer!" Naruto clasped his hands over his ears. He didn't want to hear what the voice said. It was his fault and if the council had any sense in their brains they would order his death and then he could rest in peace. Naruto dared to dream of what it would be like to be dead. No more villagers hating and hurting him, no more hunger, no more suffering, no more of any one he cared about dying. Just peace.

The voice quieted down, like it knew that any words it said would not be headed, but it would not be quelled. The voice hated these villagers with a passion of a thousand suns and the pain and suffering they put this small child through made his teeth itch to gnaw on their bones. He held no love for humans, but thus child was a survivor and in his world survivors were rewarded and revered. The child couldn't see past his pain and grief right now, but soon his view would change and he would be waiting with words of wisdom.

* * *

The day was bright and sunny when Naruto was pulled out of his cell. The mob stood before him yelling obscenities and throwing things at him. Sarutobi stood off to one side, his hands folded into his sleeves and his face grim. Naruto was shoved onto a wooden post, his face mashed into the wood with his bare chest laying half on it. His hand were tied to two posts to keep him from moving. His blank eyes took in the scene with serenity, he had made his peace. "Citizens! We are here today for the punishment of one Naruto Uzumaki. His crimes, injuring a poor young citizen and frightening his friend. The council has decided that a lesson needs to be learned here and so it is decreed that twenty-five lashing be given to the boy in public so he won't forget his crimes."

Sarutobi's face drained of color, the public cheered on in support of this plan and Naruto? Naruto felt his world shatter. These people, they wouldn't even offer him death! Year after year that was all these people did to him! Make him suffer! Naruto's mind was so shattered by this revelation that he didn't even hear the first count of one until it hit his back. Pain seared through him, his flesh being torn open. He grit his teeth, refusing to allow them the pleasure of seeing him scream. The first few were the worst, unblemished skin being torn to shreds, but still he held in his screams. Sarutobi had to be restrained by Root Members, crying out for the punishment to stop. Naruto thought the pain would numb him, but it only got worse as he was whipped and given new wounds on top of his already torn flesh. When it came down to the last few Naruto felt dizziness start to swallow him whole. He couldn't catch his breath. He was only thankful that he passed out before the last one. His last thought was of how the voice was right.


	8. Chapter 8

**A brief respite in major sadness but still some little sadness in this chapter. **

**Yours Truly,**

**Timber Delonic**

* * *

"Hokage-sama, we've told you before you're only the face of this city. We appointed you because it was short notice and you've had experience in this field before. Do not mistake our respect for complacency. We can replace you." Sarutobi was fuming on the inside, but he held his anger back and projected calmness. "You may be able to replace me, but no one on your list of potentials has the reputation I have. They may listen to everything you say but they don't have the experience to make split second decisions that mean either life or death and furthermore, most of those candidates I could beat with my hands behind my back and jumping on one leg. You need me, so you will listen to my demands." He couldn't see their faces, the council always liked shrouding themselves in darkness but he could feel their fear. The council liked obedient sheep and he was openly defying them. At this point though Sarutobi was done thinking about what his absence might do to Konoha and more worried about Naruto.

"It is…true that right now your reputation and…hardiness as a veteran are very helpful to our city. We shall…hear what you have to say." Sarutobi stepped forward exuding confidence and a sureness that radiated to the council. "My demands are as follows, Naruto Uzumaki must be allowed his own place of residence with all the necessities, the villagers will stop harming him or he will be allowed to defend himself, and he will be emitted to ninja training at proper age with no hindrances." The silence was so loud you could hear a kunai drop. He waited and waited, listening to the hushed whispers of the council, he was losing his patience when they finally decided to speak. "And where do you suggest we keep the child? No one in town would house him." Sarutobi knew he couldn't house Naruto with him. For one the council would never allow it and for two he was the Hokage which meant he worked odd hours going over paper work, he would never have time for Naruto and to even try would demean the trust the boy put into him by having him in his house but no time for him. But suddenly he had the perfect solution. "House him in the ANBU apartments. There he will have supervision and be away from the population." The council took a few minutes to deliberate before they came back with their decision.

* * *

Naruto awoke in his cell with his back aching like nothing he'd ever felt before. He remembered the lashings and being surprised at the outcome. He didn't know why he was surprised, this village and its people just kept taking one thing after another from him, intent on making him suffer. He remembered the voice, how he didn't even dare to think that way before, now…now he understood what it was talking about. Black sickening rage tried to wallow up in him, tried to take him over, but that was not his nature. The voice wanted him to avenge Yuki, but what good would that do? He had rage and hate just like any other being, he had almost killed that boy in the forest, but that wasn't who he wanted to become. He didn't want to be a freak, or a monster, or a murderer. He wanted to be someone everyone listened to, someone they respected. He wanted to be the Hokage. No one ever messed with the Hokage. So he would have to get stronger, so people would learn he wasn't someone you wanted to toy around with. The voice was right about a few things, it was time for the villagers to learn they couldn't push him around anymore. That he was stronger than them and that he was done being their doormat.

He was going to find that voice, the thing behind his mysterious transformations, and he was going to learn from it. Whatever it was it had helped him survive, helped him live. If it was willing to help him then perhaps it would be willing to teach. His thoughts were scattered as he heard his jail cell open. He turned around and was surprised to see Sarutobi approaching him, the man's face was full of grief and sadness at his state. "Come on Naruto. We're getting out of here." The surprise most have shown on Naruto's face because Sarutobi only grew sadder. He held out his hand and Naruto hesitated before placing his much smaller still blood and dirt stained hand in his. If Sarutobi was disgusted by the blood and dirt he showed no signs. Naruto grew nervous as they walked towards the ninjas guarding his cell but when they passed without incident his shoulders relaxed. Stepping out into the sunlight hurt his eyes, he hadn't seen it until those few days ago when he was punished. He closed his eyes and basked in the warmth it offered letting Sarutobi blindly guide him.

When he opened his eyes they arrived at a modest looking white building. They walked in without any opposition and up several flights until they stopped in front of a door labeled 309. When they walked in Naruto was confused. It was a newly furbished and small apartment decorated in standard off white. Naruto looked at Sarutobi, his eyebrows scrunched in confusion. "It's your new home Naruto. You'll be safe here. This is where the ANBU live. If you have any problems you can go to any door you like and they'll help you." Naruto was stunned into silence. He tugged on Sarutobi's hand and looked up at him shyly. "Th-this is for me?" Sarutobi gave a sad smile and nodded in return. "You'll have all the necessities, food, warm water, clothes. Anything else you need you can either talk to me or one of the ANBU or use your allowance." Naruto's eyes started to water. "Y-you mean I get warm water and money?" Sarutobi hugged the boy to him as he started crying, some of the blood and dirt soiling his outfit. "Yes Naruto. All yours."


	9. Author Input: Sorry Not a Chapter!

**All right folks, just to start out with this is my last week of official classes and Finals are next week, so I wanted to let you know I won't be posting too much between the rest of this week and next Thursday. I wanted to tell you so you wouldn't think I abandoned this story. Also, I'm sorry this isn't an official chapter, I hate it when you get alerts for stories and they aren't chapters, so I apologize. **

**I also wanted to thank you guys for all the reviews, even the people who had questions about my motives for the story or why something was or wasn't happening. Questions are my bread and butter guys, they get me thinking, so feel free to keep asking. That said I will answer a few of them.**

**Why hasn't Naruto left?**

**Well...while this is an AU I want to understand why Naruto in the anime is still in the village. You don't see much of his childhood but you know when the anime starts he has basically no friends beyond Iruka and Sarutobi. You don't quite know whether he lives on his own or in an orphanage but you do know he hasn't had an easy life. So I wanted to be able to expand on his childhood and the bad events of his life while also perhaps try to explain/understand why he still stayed.**

**Why hasn't his relatives taken him?**

**Like I mentioned I'm sticking to some basic guidelines of the anime. No one ever came and got him in the anime, I would like to try to explain why that may be.**

**Why doesn't Jiraiya take him against Council authority? Why doesn't Sarutobi throw his weight around?**

**Jiraiya in the series is a pervert, there's no getting around that and I don't want to change it. He also drinks and lives the life of a Shinobi. Perhaps because of his life style and the trauma of the past, like losing Minato and Orochimaru turning evil, he has decided he wouldn't be good parent material. That's just one of the many explanations I can give and the one I will probably stick to. That and I really want a Jiraiya/Naruto legit pairing without all the smex scenes, great though they are. I'm trying to create a bond later on with them, work with me people. **

**As for Sarutobi, I wanted to make a more corrupt and political environment in this story. Meaning that Sarutobi is basically like the president, a face with no real power. Sarutobi's face however lends some respect and experience being who he is. Being Hokage is a full time job that to me will probably leave him with no time to raise Naruto. Also he's like one of those greater good people except without being a jerk about it. He wants to help Naruto but the village is also his number one priority. **

**Anyways, there you guys go. If you have reviews, comments, or even more questions feel free to post them in the review section. I am not abandoning this story but finals tend to be a B*cough*ch. Thank you for being so understanding. I probably will post something this weekend even with the impending doom of Finals. You guys are awesome.**

**Yours Truly,**

**Timber Delonic**


	10. Chapter 9

**Hey guys, sorry for the absence. My last final day was last Thursday, but I've been playing mindless violent video games in an effort to get my creativity and brain function back up. Enjoy the chapter.**

**Yours Truly,**

**Timber Delonic**

* * *

Once Sarutobi had left the first thing Naruto did was check the perimeter and the exits of the apartment. Knowing your surroundings was the first lesson Naruto learned in the wild. He ascertained that the closet was certainly the smallest most defensible room but it also had the horrible problem of having his exit cut off if he was confronted. The bathroom he decided was the best place to sleep. There were two exits a door as the main entrance and a small window where he could fit through but pursuers would have problems following.

Naruto paced throughout the apartment, his energy boundless and irritating. For so long in the wild he had, had a purpose. Each day something had to be done or else there was no eating, no sleeping, and no living. Now he didn't know what to do with himself. For once he had no set purpose. Food and water aplenty with a habitat that was as secure as he had ever been. Even in the cell it had all been about waiting. His energy had been spent shoring up his mental reserves for the punishment he knew was coming. Determined to push through whatever they decided to do to him and not go mental from it. Now he had nothing. No waiting and steeling his mind against the town and its elders, no scavenging for water and food or protecting his territory. He was edgy, his shoulder blades itching. He scratched absent mindedly and his nails came back with blood from his whip wounds.

"Calm yourself." Naruto's head whipped up as he heard the dark inky voice flow over him. The presence he felt was like oil, thick and cloying. It should have chaffed at Naruto, but instead he only felt comfort. This was the mysterious voice that gave him power, that helped him survive. "I can't." Naruto cried out, his eyes dating around the apartment looking for something to do. "Sit whelp!" Naruto's body obeyed without thought, sitting on the floor of the living room. "Now close your eyes." His eyes fluttered shut leaving him with the darkness behind his eye lids. "Empty your mind. Relax." He listened to the mysterious presence. Time flowed by, his mind blank and his energy leveling out.

A short while later Naruto opened his eyes, calmer than he'd ever been. He walked into the bedroom and grabbed the pillows and blankets off the bed, retreating into the bathroom and locking the door. He curled up in the tub, the blankets all wrapped around him like a cocoon. What direction could he go now? What left was there to do with his life? The village council would never let him go, he could see that now. Short of going into the ground and living like a hermit there would always be people, someone to discover where he was and spread news. Someone who wanted to hurt them. He was no on lock down. He didn't quite know what the terms of his life here was, what Sarutobi might have paid for this, but he knew they would never let him free. "Kill them then and become free." Naruto scrunched his eyebrows up in an expression of disbelief and amusement. "I'm not going to be like them. I'm not going to take the easy way out." The voice rumbled and he swore he could feel something like pride coming from it. "Then it sounds like you know what you're going to do." Naruto stared unseeing for a few moments. "What do you mean?" A deep dark chuckle could be heard from the depths of his mind. "If you won't be like them, conform to their way of thinking, then there is only one option left." The silence was deafening and Naruto almost demanded the answer from the mysterious voice.

"Beat them."

* * *

The ANBU next door listened carefully to the soft footsteps in the apartment next to him. He heard muttering a few times before he settled down. Hokage-sama had told them that the boy would be staying in their building. A security blanket against the civilians and the council members. Apparently they were all worried of retaliation form the child or the possibility of him being corrupted by the demon. The ANBU sighed wearily. This meant that now on top of missions and reporting to the Hokage, his team would now have to report to the council on Naruto's behavior. He swiped a hand over his face before placing his mask on and leaving his apartment.

The ANBU snuck into Naruto's apartment, leaving a basket of banana nut muffins on his counter before seeking the boy out. Upon looking through the apartment and not finding him he checked the bathroom. He jiggled the door and found it locked. Picking the lock he slowly and quietly opened the door, finding the most adorably heart breaking sight of his entire life. Naruto, the small child that he was, was hiding in the blankets curled up in the tub, his spiked blonde hair the only thing visible. The ANBU smiled sadly behind his mask before backing out and locking the door again. He wrote a little note and put it with the banana nut muffins before leaving and locking the apartment door behind him.

The ANBU picked the lock to another apartment close to Naruto's and walked right in. The occupant was currently out but that didn't stop the ANBU from snagging an apple. He grabbed a piece of paper and began writing on it. If anyone could help Naruto with his problem it was this person. He walked out of the apartment, locking the door behind him.

The note sat innocently enough on the counter.

_Ibiki, _

_The Hokage may have mentioned looking out for Naruto's health but he probably neglected to think of his mental health. The punishment and actions of the town, plus the newness of being back in a town environment will probably put undue stress upon him. As of now he currently sleeps in his tub. We should probably teach him a few tricks and nobody knows the mind like you do._


End file.
